The present invention relates generally to booths from which financial transactions may be staged, and more specifically, to ADA compliant booths for allowing wheel chaired or other handicapped users to perform financial transactions.
The American Disabilities Act (ADA) was designed to provide more routine access for handicapped users to a wide range of public and private structures. For example, handicap parking spaces were created in close proximity to stores, office buildings, and the like. Restrooms were reconfigured or made to accommodate support rails and extra wide stall doors. Ramps provide access to public buildings for wheelchair users, and others, without the need for ascending or descending stairs. The ADA has greatly increased public access for handicapped individuals, and has wide ranging emotional and psychological benefits as well.
However, once inside the office buildings, stores or restaurants, the tables, chairs, counters, and the like are not necessarily adapted for handicapped customers. For example, bank service counters often are at a height to accommodate an average sized standing adult, but may not easily accommodate shorter individuals, children, or individuals in a seated position, such as in a wheelchair. Further, restaurant tables may not be specifically designed to accommodate users in wheelchairs. As a result, the user may not be able to sit sufficiently close to the table, counter, or the like to perform desired functions such as eating or writing. Improvements are always desired.